painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RUNEPATRIARCH
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hell Biker page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:27, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Collaboration request So I see that you are trying to get every single badge on this wiki but you need my help to get us both 2 secret badges: the Pounce! and the Caffeinated. I would like to get a response from you on the Painkiller Chat so that I can tell you the plan. If I don't get any responses untill tomorrow I will start without you. I hope you will respond soon. XDavidXtreme (talk) 08:35, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats you won the election for the admin on this fandom. You must follow these steps to become an admin: 1. Enter the adoption page. 2. You must scroll down and type in the box the wiki's name "Painkiller Wiki". 3. Wait for 1 week or 2 for someone to respond to your request and you will become an admin. XDavidXtreme (talk) 15:42, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Overdose Concept Art Hello RUNEPATRIARCH, I recently saw your message about where I got the Overdose Concept Art and I will explain you in a minute. When you upgrade Painkiller Hell & Damnation to Developer, you will get the following: Soundtrack, Making of Video, Poster, Sticker Templates, Postcards from hell and artbook. Neoseeker already has some of the concept arts from Painkiller Overdose, but strangely not all of them. So I have already uploaded 2 of those who didn't get added on Neoseeker. If you think I shouldn't add the rest of them then message me and I will replace the currently added artwork. Admin Hello RUNEPATRIARCH, It's been a month since the admin election and now I am writting to you to ask if you succesfully got the admin role on this page. XDavidXtreme (talk) 10:21, July 13, 2017 (UTC) :Hi XDavidXtreme. I feel so ashamed and it's so hard for me to say it but not yet. The point is, the staff from community wiki wrote to me an e-mail with information about this whole "admin election" stuff, but I didn't read it (mostly because I didn't recieve any notifications about that at all). So today after your message I went to my adoption request and saw the reply which was posted on June 16th - and today I have written a message and I'm waiting for the new respose (chances are very high that I will be an admin, juding by the reply from June 16th). I'm sorry you have to wait a little longer. Have a superb day. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 13:25, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello RUNEPATRIARCH, I received your message and I am happy to hear that they responded to your request. I hope that you, me and Wolforebelion can do a big improvement to this wiki when you will become an admin. Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 05:18, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Mysterious Message Wygląda na to, że umarłem na tej wiki Moje zrzuty ekranu zostały usunięte.. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz wyjaśnić, co się stało Waiting for answers Your old comrade on that wiki. Screenshots and stuff and random crap I really don't think that 2 images are enough for that page (And as so for many others). These 3 are not edited but the quality is still bad (maybe because my Overdose in Steam has 640 X 640 resolution or something). I dont know how to change it btw. The reason of the bad quality of my old screenshots is because i was so excited that i decided to brighten them up and add some contrast. Sadly i lost the folder with the old ones so... Crap :-{ And also now i have a lot of screenshots from Redemption and Resurrection (About the monsters ofc). Tell me if you want me to add them. (Srsly, just look at this one) The answer Well I have been talking with David about this and we are not so sure about putting many and many images of the same monster but in different angles. That is really unncesessary. I could agree for four, max five images on the page because sometimes this is really pointless of adding tons of images, don't you think? And the quality of them is... not really good. We are not malicious or something. We just want to have the order on the pages so they look nice for the users who come here and read the articles. Like yesterday... you posted three images of Pig Avenger in the right portion of the page instead of putting them in the gallery. That was not really... pleasing for the eye. Consider that. I will give you permission to add maximum 5 images on one page (choose the best one you have and I will see your results. RUNEPATRIARCH (talk) 14:12, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Hello, you haven't been online on Steam for a long time and on 15 February it was my birthday, if you can come on Steam to talk more, it would be awesome. Hello, long time we didn't talk, I have some news about the girl that kept annoying me. XDavidXtreme (talk) 21:15, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Hello there, have you passed the exams you were so worried about? You haven't been active for the past 4 days neither on Steam or Fandom, so I have been worried, hope we will get to talk soon. XDavidXtreme (talk) 21:29, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Hello there, I've encountered something unusual on another fandom which might happen to us, you might want to come over to Steam, so that I could explain to you what it is about. Sincerely XDavidXtreme (talk) 10:50, July 7, 2019 (UTC) A Message So.. There is no need to edit pages anymore? You know, I was just passing by and decided to make some edits on a page about some enemies so the content of the page would be pleasing for an eye. And add some words from the folklore of course. :You don't have to come over to the admin's talk page because he reverted one single edit, :there might be a reason behind it, admins are allowed to revert edits that are deemed :obsolete, not important, fake information, vandalism. :The edit you've made on the Pig Avenger mainly messed up the Template's format, as such please :make sure to make it look familiar to the other templates, rather than introducing new :elements. : :XDavidXtreme (talk) 15:10, August 31, 2019 :(UTC) New backgrounds for monsters Added background for Zombie Warrior, Leper Monk and Freak. *https://painkiller.fandom.com/wiki/Zombie_Warrior?debug=1 *https://painkiller.fandom.com/wiki/Leper_Monk?debug=1 *https://painkiller.fandom.com/wiki/Freak?debug=1 XDavidXtreme (talk) 18:54, September 25, 2019 (UTC)